Lo siento, marquesa
by smile.in.love
Summary: Impredecible: adjetivo que puede aplicarse a una persona, una situación y, sí, un caso. La cara de John nos lo dice.


**LO SIENTO, MARQUESA**

**o.o.o**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC.

**¿Quién me tocó?** Lenayuri.

**Prompt: **Género Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Final Fluff. Basado en la canción: 'Thank you' de Dido.

"_**Este fic fue creado para el reto estacional del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash**_"

**o.o.o**

Como el día anterior y el anterior a éste, Londres yacía bajo la lluvia que invadía sus calles. Litros y litros inundaban sótanos y hacían flotar las hojas en las aceras. Un otoño no muy frío el de ese año, pero sí lleno de rayos, truenos y aguaceros.

John, cansado de esperar en la cama a un esposo que no llegaba, se pasó al sofá y, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo, se quedó dormido. Sherlock llevaba fuera desde antes de la cena, la misma que en ese momento aguardaba en la nevera a su vuelta.

¿Qué podía hacer John, más que esperar su vuelta? ¿Salir a buscar a ciegas?

Si hubiera sido necesario, sin duda, lo habría hecho, pero no lo fue. La puerta se abrió y le trajo de vuelta, sacando al doctor de un sueño ligero y preocupado a partes iguales.

—Cámbiate de ropa antes de empaparlo todo —gritó medio dormido sin mirar quién era.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y estornudó, maldiciéndose por dar un motivo a John para su mofa. Colgó el abrigo y se metió en la ducha, quitándose la pesada ropa mojada para entrar en calor. Mientras él calentaba su cuerpo, John se desperezaba en un bostezo, estirando al extremo sus brazos.

Sherlock salió entonces de la ducha, desnudo, camino a su habitación.

—Sabía que las parejas se relajaban en el matrimonio, pero no pensaba que tanto... —le miró sorprendido ya tan temprano mientras le perdía de vista.

—Olvidé la toalla —gritó el detective desde el dormitorio, secándose los rizos.

—No la dejes en la cama, que la mojas —espetó John desde el sofá cuando Sherlock se disponía a hacer eso mismo, haciéndole pensar que se había casado con un brujo en vez de con un médico.

Sherlock tomó la bata de la percha y se envolvió en ella, pasando con la toalla en la mano por delante de John y dejándola bajo clara evidencia en el lavabo, señalándola por si quedaba alguna duda en el ambiente.

Después, simplemente se tumbó en el sofá usando los muslos de su pareja como reposapiés, dejando la bata entreabierta sin miramientos.

—¿Sabes que no llevas calzoncillos? —preguntó John al notarlo.

—Sí —contestó Sherlock fijando la atención en él.

—Acabo de tener un _déjà vu_ —espetó, y la risa surgió de sus labios como aquella vez, inesperada y contagiosa. —¿Dónde has estado?

—Dando un paseo.

—No es cierto.

—No, no lo es. Estuve buscando casos, pero los criminales han decidido evadirme —terminó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Podemos entretenernos mientras... —dejó caer el doctor.

Sherlock se incorporó interesado y le mordió el labio, haciéndole ceder ante su cuerpo aún húmedo y su boca deseosa, atrapándole bajo sus garras de interés. John siempre era la guinda del interés.

Bajo su cuerpo, con la boca ocupada y los dedos desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa, el inconfundible tono del móvil de Sherlock se escuchó a lo lejos, como en un bolsillo de un abrigo. El detective se quedó mirando los ojos de su amado y éste le sonrió complaciente.

—Ve —le dijo con cariño, provocando una gran felicidad fehaciente.

—Por eso te quiero —exclamó el moreno aún cerca de sus labios. Los besó fugaz y saltó a contestar el teléfono. _Tan entusiasmado que ni controla lo que dice_, pensó el mayor.

—¡Quítale ese tono! —gritaba John ruborizado por el sonido.

—Si somos nosotros es estéreo —decía Sherlock sin complicaciones buscando en todos los bolsillos.

—Por eso mismo —contestó el doctor, sabía, sin que le hiciera caso.

Estirándose en el sofá, John podía ver la cara de satisfacción del detective ante la llamada. _No podía estar bien alegrarse por un caso, ¿verdad?_, se preguntaba. Pero se le veía tan feliz...

...

—¿Un perro? ¿Me has llamado por un perro? —gritaba Sherlock al enterarse por Lestrade.

—Sherlock, baja la voz —le pidió John. El DI ya lo había dejado por imposible.

—Ve a consolar a la señora, lo estás deseando —espetó. El doctor obvió el tono y fue a averiguar por cuenta de la mujer llorosa sentada en una butaca rematada en oro.

—Siento su pérdida —comenzó John con Sherlock aún discutiendo con Lestrade de fondo.

La mujer levantó la mirada de sus pies para mirarle. Por sus rasgos, John no le echaba más de cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco máximo. Tenía una larga melena rubia y unos ojos color miel entristecidos. ¿Cómo no consolarla?

—Si puede, me gustaría saber lo ocurrido —prosiguió el doctor. Y la señora cambió a una postura más receptiva y comenzó.

—Todo sucedió esta mañana. Martin paseaba a Chichí cuando un desconocido le atacó y robó a mi pequeño —la explicación se vio cortada por unas lágrimas más visibles. ¿Chichí? _Sherlock no cogerá el caso ni en sueños_, pensó el doctor para sí.

—Y, ¿dónde está ese Martin? ¿Trabaja para usted? —retomó la conversación. La mujer tomó un pañuelo de seda de un bolso pequeño, limpió las lágrimas y el posible maquillaje diluido y continuó.

—Es el cuidador de Chichí. Vive en la casa de la piscina. Hoy le di el día libre por todo lo sucedido, estaba muy afectado, se desvive por mi pequeño.

—Encontraremos a Chichí, no se preocupe —la intentó animar el doctor. —Una descripción de cómo es él y su cuidador nos sería de gran ayuda —sonrió.

—Por supuesto —asintió la señora. —¿Cree que él puede ser el secuestrador?

—Hay que comprobarlo todo.

...

Tras una escueta descripción física, el detective y el doctor se dirigieron a la casa de la piscina, hogar del susodicho según la dueña de la casa, dejando al DI el tedioso, papeleo a su pesar.

—¿Hay que comprobarlo todo? Está claro que es él —protestaba Sherlock caminando y observando cada detalle.

—No sabía que tenías un oído multifunción —contestó John haciéndose el ofendido.

—Es fácil cuando el resto es aburrido.

—Un honor. Entremos a ver qué hay —y metió una llave en la puerta para abrirla sin violencia ni, en opinión de Sherlock, interés, que bufó sonoro y entró tras él.

—Déjame pasar primero, claro, ¿qué podría pasar? —bromeó John inspeccionando la estancia.

—Tú eres el soldado, no te quejes tanto —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de un Sherlock a las puertas de su palacio.

Vacía. Como si nadie allí hubiera vivido jamás, yacía la casa. Pero siempre hay algo, una pista, un recuerdo... las ascuas de un fuego.

La estancia era de una única habitación, con el salón y la cocina a la vista, una puerta que con certeza sería el baño y un biombo que dejaba al dormitorio un poco más de privacidad.

Tras observar lo evidente sólo quedaba ver lo oculto. Bajo el colchón, detrás del armario, dentro de éste...

—Sherlock, ven a ver esto —llamó John desde el interior de uno muy antiguo y resentido por los años. El detective acudió a su llamada veloz.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó emocionado.

—Creí haber visto unas marcas en la pared, pero las he perdido —dijo apenado mientras pasaba los dedos por la madera buscándolas de nuevo. Sherlock posó su mano sobre la de John. —¡Estás helado! —susurró. Aunque estuvieran solos, aquello seguía siendo la escena de..., no se podía chillar, resumiendo.

—Las tengo entumecidas, sigue buscando.

—¿Olvidaste los guantes? —Sherlock guió la mano de John sin contestar mientras éste sacudía la cabeza. —¡Para! Es aquí.

El detective sacó entonces la linterna del bolsillo interior y enfocó a la mano de John, que la separó de la luz.

—Podías haberla sacado antes.

—Benedict. ¿Quién se llama Benedict? —protestó en respuesta.

—Hay una dirección: 33, Moustache St.

—Habrá que hacerle una visita —sentenció Sherlock en la luz fantasmal, sonriendo feliz por el hallazgo. John respondió con alegría saliendo rápido del armario, por si el estado emocional de su compañero desencadenaba un deseo difícil de controlar. El moreno se pasó la lengua por los labios y salió a paso lento sabiendo el pensamiento del mayor. Pero se reservó para después, para la libertad de posturas que podrían hacer en su cama.

...

El taxi arrancó hacia la calle encontrada, pero no fue un camino cómodo para John. En el asiento trasero y bajo la mirada de un taxista más atento en lo que no debía que en la carretera, Sherlock incordiaba al doctor haciéndole avergonzar. Él, de sonrojo fácil, no sabía dónde meterse, y que el conductor se saltara el semáforo fue la gota de su paciencia.

Airado, alcanzó el freno de mano y tiró de él, con el consecuente frenado que casi le hace atravesar el cristal al haberse quitado el cinturón. Era eso o chocar con un camión.

Sherlock, tan hábil en reflejos como incordioso podía ser, le agarró del jersey, de la cintura, del brazo... de todos lados.

Molesto, muy molesto, el taxista extendió la mano en demanda de la carrera realizada. John, sin miramientos, sacó la cartera y un billete de está, arrugándolo en su mano y dejando que se quedara el cambio. Presa de los nervios, salió del vehículo ante el desconcierto de Sherlock, que le siguió prudente a media distancia.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó el doctor al aire sin dejar de caminar. El detective decidió preguntar... por preguntar.

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—¡No puedes tocarme! —susurró volviéndose— ¡y... no puedes! ¡No con gente delante! —se ruborizó enfadado.

—Te estresas solo —exclamó Sherlock lanzando una mano al aire. —Vamos, que queda un buen tramo a pie porque a alguien se le ha ocurrido volverse loco hoy —le escudriñó.

—Podemos tomar...

—Sí, claro, para que nos extraditen —replicó el moreno. Empezó la marcha y John, como de costumbre, guardó sus pasos.

La casa, más a las afueras que las propias afueras, era estrecha, con dos plantas, un balcón y algunas flores secas en éste.

—No parece muy cuidada —sentenció John, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Sherlock, en cambio, decidió tomar el camino de la retaguardia.

El doctor tocó a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Paciente, buscó con la mirada a su compañero, sin éxito. Sherlock y su frecuente afán por desaparecer.

Entonces volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más fuerte, y la puerta fue abierta.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —bufó el doctor.

—Por la puerta de atrás —enarcó una ceja el detective. —Aquí no hay nadie, volvamos a buscar a ese... ¡Eso es! —juntó sus manos. —¡John, a la casa de la marquesa! Y, siguiendo en su línea, avanzó deprisa hasta la carretera y levantó el brazo. Sin embargo, lo bajó enseguida y se volvió hacia el mayor que llegaba tras él. —¿Podremos ir en taxi?

—Sí, podremos ir en taxi —se regañó John recordando los hechos.

...

Ese viaje sí fue tranquilo. De hecho, lo fue tanto que rozó la añoranza de una caricia.

...

Obviando la puerta principal, el doctor y el detective, como si de una serie televisiva se tratase, se colaron en el salón, encontrando una escena lejos de su pensamiento.

Sobre la alfombra, desnudos en su totalidad, dos hombres se hallaban. Uno de ellos coincidía con la descripción que horas antes la marquesa había dado a John, menudo, con el pelo dorado y la piel bronceada. El otro era un poco más joven, alto y delgado, pálido como la nieve y de cabellos rizados azabache. El parecido era espectacular. Tanto, que a Sherlock le costó unos segundos volver su atención hacia la señora que se encontraba sentada enfrente, en la butaca dorada; la marquesa.

Los hombres de la alfombra pararon de explorarse ante esta intromisión, pero ella, esplendorosa en el sillón, no tensó siquiera los labios.

—No hay ningún perro —exclamó Sherlock lleno de seguridad. John le miró entonces contrariado, él no sabía qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que no. No esperaba menos de usted —rio la marquesa con regocijo.

—¿Entonces qué pretendía? —preguntó John aún más contrariado.

—Que nos uniéramos a la fiesta, ¿no es cierto? —sentenció Sherlock. La mujer asintió con delicadeza. —Lo siento, marquesa. Eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Es que no tiene suficiente con...? —Miró el mayor a los hombres. —Hagan el favor de taparse. ¡Sherlock! —protestó.

—Es que son tan parecidos... —decía el detective sin dejar de mirarles; él, curioso, ellos, muy incómodos.

—¡Sherlock!

—Sí, no podemos —se volvió hacia John y la marquesa para decir. —Ocupados... —y volvió a girarse.

—¿Seguro que no quiere quedarse, detective? —intentó convencerle. Sherlock ordenó su mente antes de contestar, y finalmente lo hizo, con John nervioso por la situación en todos los aspectos. Ya se veía haciendo un cuarteto.

—Muy seguro. Prefiero lo que tengo en casa —sonrió satisfecho. —Vamos, John. Dejemos a estas personas con su entretenimiento —espetó encaminado esta vez a la puerta principal. John se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y, claro, fue tras él, aún algo confuso por todo aquello.

...

Bajo el calor de las mantas y el confort del hogar, Sherlock trasteaba con su teléfono mientras John terminaba, por fin, una novela. Fue entonces cuando esa idea volvió a él.

—¿Querías hacer un cuarteto?

—No, demasiada gente tocándome y a quien tocar —exclamó el detective con desagrado.

—Creí que la respuesta sería "Por supuesto que no, John, eres el único" o algo así —se molestó.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Qué finalidad tendría practicar sexo con otra persona? No seas ridículo.

—Ah, ahora estoy siendo ridículo —protestó el doctor.

—John —se inclinó sobre el doctor, intimidatorio, mientras éste balbuceaba. —Quiero sexo —exigió.

—Sherlock, estamos discutiendo —se quejó el mayor.

—Discutimos todos los días.

—También tenemos sexo... —el moreno mordió su cuello sin pudor, haciéndole gemir con locura—... todos los días. Pero no importa —gimió de nuevo ante la lengua que marcaba su mentón. _Siempre hay tiempo para discutir más tarde_.

La vida, después de todo, les dio una oportunidad y, qué menos, que darle las gracias.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! Ya os echaba de menos ^^**

**¡Lena, esto es para ti! ¡Disfrútalo!**

**Y los demás también, porque su disfrute es el mío.**

**¡Hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
